there are consequences
by donutworry
Summary: Bonnie just needs to have Kai once and get him out of her system. Maybe then she'll get some peace. PWP Oneshot.


**Summary:** Bonnie just needs to fuck Kai once and get him out of her system. Maybe then she'll get some peace. One-shot. Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot

 **Tw:** _Dubcon_ , dark!Bonnie/dom!Bonnie. This is NOT a healthy way to engage in BDSM*. Post finale.

*BDSM includes: bondage, blindfolding, striking/flogging, torture, edging, pet play, humiliation, coerced/forced sex sex acts one party may or may not be comfortable with depending on your interpretation - if ANY of that makes you uncomfortable, don't read. Don't review. Please enjoy other BK stuff.

* * *

The words have been ringing in Bonnie's head like a bell-song lately, echoing over and over again. It's disrupting her normal functioning. She can't concentrate on her volunteer work, can't concentrate on her craft. It's been months, she thinks. Almost a year. Why won't he leave her alone?

 _Oh, are you here to punish me?_

No. The witch flicks on the light in her room. She just wants to finish building this school and get ready to go to Brazil. She doesn't want to hear Kai's smarmy voice reverberating in her mind.

 _Cause that's kinda hot._

Her thighs clench together. She doesn't understand what's wrong with her. Her life is finally at a peaceful point. She was living her life, and living it well, and she was doing so with the best friend she never expected to see again. Her friends and her hometown were finally safe. Enzo was at peace. She and her friends were all, finally, at a good place in life.

It was a good place. And it was all so mundane.

And maybe that's what it was - the mundane, the quiet. The first time Bonnie considers returning to him, there had been so much nagging in the back of her head. Isolation is bad for people, drives them crazy. Makes them depressed. Suicidal. Develop disorders. Bonnie tells herself she doesn't care. Kai was already batshit insane and he deserves this, he _earned_ it. She's feels antsy though. She's not completely okay being okay with doing that to him, no matter that he did deserve it.

And there's still the matter that things were just too quiet.

.

.

She wishes he'd shut up and leave her the hell alone.

He doesn't. Those words keep trilling in her internal ear. Bonnie can't sleep, waking up from dreams too sexual to find sheets too tangled around her, mosquito nets too drafty, and Kai's voice still too shrill and loud.

 _Are you here to punish me?_

And, so help her, the more it echoes, the more she's tempted.

Kai won't leave her be, more of a ghost now than he'd been when he was a headless corpse. Haunting. Infectious. She's sick of being sick with him.

 _Ooh, are you here to punish me?_

Jesus. Shut _up_.

.

.

The battle is lost when Bonnie starts purchasing items. She spends too much time and too much money making sure she finds just the right device, just the right toy. She puts thoughts of Enzo out of her mind; he had told her to live and she's _trying_ , dammit. She just needs to put an end to this.

Bonnie's dreams become more frequent, waking her up more often. Her body feels slick and warm and empty in a way that makes her feel crazy. Fever dreams, a disease named Malachai rotting her brain. She wastes more time than she has lying in bed and masturbating, frustration and guilt filling her after each unsatisfactory orgasm. Dark bags form under her hollow eyes. The local friends she's made worry about her, asking all the time if she needs to sees the healer.

She genuinely considers it.

There's a lot of doubt whether Malachai was something that could be cured.

.

.

Her grip on the ascendent is slick with sweat. She peers into the din of the karaoke bar, the red lights washing her face with their glow. The instrumental to "Two Princes" fills the room. She sees his slumped form still spotlighted on the stage. There's a grayish sheen to the skin visible to her. Desiccation has hollowed him out.

Bonnie approaches head on. The drink she'd made for him before she left - a little taunt, a little celebration by mocking his stupid tweets - is long gone, the empty cup tilted on it's side. Kai himself has shriveled some, skin husked and veins protruding. He looks peaceful, if a mummified vampire can look at peace. He's got that weird, dusty smell dried out vampires get, like old books and cobwebs.

Bonnie had expected this. It reminds of her of that time she desiccated Klaus and peered down at his casketed body with Damon at her side. Still, seeing Kai like this is unexpectedly jarring.

Hesitantly, she puts down the cloth grocery bag she brought with her. The weight of the items inside cause it to thud softly when it hits the floor. She tucks the ascendent in her jacket pocket, then removes the coat, folding it carefully.

 _Are you here to punish me?_

Yes, actually.

He deserves it. He won't shut up, too chatty and annoying as usual. A broken fucking alarm. It's driving the young witch out of her mind.

Bonnie strips the majority of her clothes and folds them neatly as well, stacking and tucking them out of the way. Left in only the simple black cotton underwear and bra she'd chosen to wear today, Bonnie shivers. She's not trying to impress him. She doesn't care what he thinks. She just needs to make the sensation of unrest dissipate, to quiet the echo of his voice in her head, to just be _okay_ living her life. Without him haunting her or disrupting her or guilting her or distracting her so that she can't focus on anything. She doesn't know, what makes this time so different, why she was so unsettled locking him back up in a prison world. Maybe she felt safer with him dead. Maybe she just needs this. To punish him, the way he suggested. She never really did before, not to her satisfaction. Not to his either.

Her heart races as she carefully adjusts the chains so that only his arms and ankles are restrained. Setting him up is easy. Once the chains are adjusted, she takes the scissors she brought and, with careful precision, cuts off Kai's clothes. Her eyes flick constantly from what she's doing to his impassive face.

She thinks her heart might actually pound out of her chest. She can't bring herself to remove his underwear just yet so she moves on to knotting the blindfold and adjusting the o-ring gag in his predatory mouth. His white teeth gleam almost prettily at her when she covers them with the silicon lining, although it is weird seeing his tongue so dried out. She drops a tassel flogger - a real one, with corded, braided leather - a riding crop, and thick clothes-pins in the ice bucket she borrows from the bar, then fills it halfway with vervain water and moves it right next to his chair.

She takes a deep breath. Gives herself a moment to think this over once more, gives herself a chance to change her mind. Does she _really_ want to do this?

 _Are you here to punish me?_

Bonnie grabs one of the blood bags from her satchel and then straddles the heretic, tilting his head back. She dribbles some blood from the uncapped bag into the cleared passage. There's no reaction at first. And then there's a soft bob in his throat, and a gurgling noise when he tries to swallow. Almost instantly, color returns him and he looks alive again. His head rolls up and follows the scent of blood as she pulls it away. She wets her hand in the vervain water and Kai shifts under her movement.

The heretic strains against his restraints and Bonnie slaps him hard. He stills. His breaths come out through the gag in harsh pants. Steam from the rises from his skin where the vervain burns heal. He seems to consider his situation.

"Wonnie?" he inquires. The witch flicks the excess vervain water drops on his chest and she can see his eyebrows flinch in a wince when they steam off his chest.

Her mouth feels dry. "Yes?" she answers quietly, watching him closely. She can practically see the pause in his thoughts, can practically taste his confusion.

"Wod 'ou doin'?"

Bonnie trails a damp finger over his Adam's apple, which bobs when she pushes against it. His skin blazes pink under her digit. The lone finger turns into a gripping palm. She leans so that her smooth cheek glides against his scruff and her lips brush his ear. Once more, she wonders where her heart is trying to go. Through his bare chest, she can feel the way his own, newly revived, tries to meet it.

"Punishing you."

.

.

Kai, as it turns out, is an absolute glutton for punishment. His arousal bobs, flushed and angry for more attention, between his legs when Bonnie releases it from her mouth when he moans and then pops his thigh with the riding crop. He hisses, jerking up. The heretic is soaked with a mixture of water and sweat and Bonnie is somewhat impressed with herself. It's not even been ten minutes since they've started and already Kai looks wrecked, all naked and vulnerable.

She revels in it. Truly. Something about seeing him look so disheveled, so exposed, leaves her satisfied in a way she hadn't expected.

The witch stands and grabs the the quarter-empty blood bag, making sure Kai only has just enough to heal from her ministrations, but not enough to fully recover from desiccating. Scooping two more clothes pins from the bucket, she carefully pinches them around some twine and his skin, where they seem to burn red marks.

"'Uck," he murmurs lowly. Bonnie grabs his dick with her wet hand, jerking him off slowly, causing Kai to grit his teeth and toss his head back.

"'Uuuuuck," he groans. She squeezes the member in her hand a little too tightly for a brief moment.

"Be quiet," she commands and lets him go. He takes a few deep breathes while Bonnie continues to decorate his flesh with stinging clothes-pins. Sometimes his head will sway and follow her with such precision she wonders if he can see her through the blindfold. Then again, he's a freaking vampire now.

A shiver runs through him after she finishes with the pins and once more flicks the leftover water on his heaving chest. She takes up the flogger.

"Kai," she calls him. He tilts his head toward her. "Do you know what I always wanted growing up?"

The siphon seems to genuinely consider her question. His pants turn into a breathless chuckle. "Iy'ot doin' 'at," he protests.

The flogger's tassels rain down on his arm, the damp stings making Kai flinch away. A grin flits across her face and she drags it down to his thigh, lightly tickling the tip of his protruding dick. He's completely nude now, hadn't been as uncomfortable being stripped by her as she'd hope. It's funny to her, the way he's still so aroused despite her harsh disregard for his pleasure. Kai was as fucking sick as she was.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say," she teases him. He shakes his head.

"Iy'ot a dog," he gripes. Bonnie thinks if she could see his full face, he'd probably look irritated. She slaps his cock's swollen head lightly with the flogger a few times. The water's all but dried off, but enough vervain lingers in the leather to make the red markers on his skin last longer than they should.

"Are you sure?" she ponders. "Good dogs get to go for walks."

He goes so quiet after that proclamation, it takes Bonnie a second to realize that it's because Kai has stopped breathing. Spin Doctors fill his silence. A few seconds pass.

He takes a shuddering breath. Tilts his head in a weird way, like he was cracking his neck and preparing to fight. And then, in a way so distinctly irritated and clear that Bonnie can't help but grin at it, he snarls:

"Woof."

.

.

It's not that easy for him. Of course not. He's being punished.

Bonnie makes him beg her to give him his collar. Dogs beg after all and Kai's a pretty beggar. His pleas ring sweetly in her ear, much more pleasant than his repetitive taunt from when she first locked him here.

She pulls the twine under the pins slowly at first. The vervain-soaked pinchers actually take pieces of his flesh with it, and Kai wriggles desperately. Sweat beads his naked torso.

"Wonnie," he grits. "Wease!"

She pulls all the clothes-pins off with one mighty yank of the twine and Kai jerks against his restraints with a loud grunt. The chains sing. Slick coats the lining of Bonnie's panties.

"Shh," she soothes. She comes closer, plants kisses on the curve of his shoulder. "Give it second," she comforts. His erection has flagged a little and she climbs back on his lap, looping her arms around his neck. Her arousal fills the air with it's scent and Kai leans a little closer. Spittle falls from the o-ring in his mouth, landing on her belly flush against his slow-healing skin.

Bonnie tsks. "Thought you weren't a dog, Kai." The leather dog collar in her hand feels warm from being in her grip so long and she teasingly traces it against his neck. "But here you are, begging and drooling all over me."

Kai snorts. His forehead is pressed against her shoulder and he feels warm. Bonnie buckles his collar around his neck, flicks the bone-shaped tag announcing his name with a finger.

Kai's dick is swollen again. It presses against the seat of her panties and slowly, meanly, Bonnie grinds down on it in with circling hips. He moans softly. She keeps it up until Kai pushes up against her in response, and then she clambers off of him.

Her underwear clings to her, her wetness and the pressure from the grinding having glued them to her. She peels them off. Her clit throbs achingly in the cold air and Kai groans, leaning his head back. From the way his dick jumps, she knows the smell of her soaked cunt has tickled his nostrils

"'Uck, Wonnie." The witch laughs and starts to undo the o-ring gag.

"Sounds like you want to change your gag," she murmurs.

.

.

Her mood is particularly great by the time she hooks the leash to the collar around Kai's neck and slips a dog-ear headband over his head. Excitement thrums through her at the risk of what she's about to do. A free Kai is a dangerous Kai.

He's still blindfolded and choking on the cotton of her panties. His skin is warm and red from being flogged and coated with vervain water. Before she leads him to his destination, she straps him up with a cockring and a warning.

"Bad dogs get put down," she informs him, while he nods along, mildly dazed and high from the endorphins racing through him. "So be a good boy, Malachai."

He barks lethargically, the sound of it muffled by the fabric in his mouth causing Bonnie to roll her eyes, unchaining him with a flick of her wrist and lightly kicking his shin.

"Dogs walk on four legs."

Kai obediently gets on his hands and knees and fuck, she loves this. She walks him over to the most spotlighted center of the stage by his leash and feels egoistic. She had thought it might be hard to humiliate someone so shameless because he takes nearly everything they do as a game, a challenge to be won, but he gives up any power he has to her so easily that she feels like a conqueror.

Because she can tell that he _likes_ being her bitch, even though he hates being controlled. He has this internal eagerness to please her that keeps rearing its head and it makes her more hot than any amount of humiliating him will - although humiliating him has left her practically dripping, aching to finally cum. He's the same person who left her to feel so hopeless that she was suicidal, but he's also the same person that she has butt-naked on all fours, blinded and begging and drowning for a real taste of her.

She runs the crop over his bare back, down the length of his spine until the fleck brushes over the split of his ass. It's a nice ass. A shiver runs over him. She lightly whips a pale cheek.

"Sit," she commands. Kai is quick to obey. She flicks him a little harder with the crop, rewarding him. What a sick puppy. She's had to go from punishing him with pain to rewarding him with it. Bonnie wonders what issues lie behind that.

Pulling her underwear from his mouth, she tosses them to the side and undoes the blindfold. Kai blinks up at her, squinting through the harsh spotlight. His wandering eyes linger over her naked cunt, and he looks wanting. She brings the crop up, holding it between both hands at her navel to distract him - the movement only makes his eyes twitch.

"Fetch," she orders casually and tosses it to the side. Kai sends her a disbelieving look and she shocks him with a mild aneurysm, her eyebrows raised in challenge. The disbelief turns to a glare, but he shifts forward into his hands and crawls after it

He picks it up with his mouth, crawling back to her with his head down. When Kai reaches her, he pushes it against her hands and Bonnie has to laugh as she rubs at his head.

"Good boy," she goads him.

There's a moment when Bonnie thinks he might snap at her. But then the tenseness lining his shoulders eases and Kai gets a little too eager in reciprocating the roleplay. He starts whining like a puppy and pressing against her hands like he was begging for attention. Her smile wilts when he buries his face in her crotch, rubbing his nose against her clit.

Annoying ass. In his usual manner, he's made a mile of an inch and is trying to supplant her control. His tongue darts out, aiming to replace his nuzzling nose, but Bonnie shoves him away so hard and unexpectedly that he almost falls over. The witch throws the crop again, further away and in the opposite direction. She sees a brief flicker of annoyance on his face, wonders if he'll defy her. But he chases after the crop and brings it back, the same way a dog would.

The Bennett woman suddenly feels inordinately angry at this. Why is he doing this? Why's he trying so hard to please her all of a sudden? When he returns, she pushes him on his back and pats his stomach mockingly. The leash drags between his legs, hitting his sensitive cock and he winces.

"Good boy," she sneers in the most saccharine baby-talk voice she can summon. "So eager please."

She can see Kai shooting her a suspicious glance, but he still plays along, writhing under her tickling hands. A genuine grin breaks out a few times when she actually starts to tickle him, but it falls when that turns to harsh pinching. He stops moving.

"Bonnie?" he questions. She slaps his mouth.

"Dogs don't talk," she snaps. His mouth slams shut with a click, jaw clenching. He lets her tow him forward when Bonnie grips his leash and pulls him back to his knees. This time she grips his hair tightly and his tongue is twice as ardent on her cunt when she pulls his face towards her. He licks at her clit with thick, wet swipes, eyes closing. He looks raptured.

Bonnie slaps his hand down when it comes up to squeeze at her ass. She tsks and pulls away.

"Bad dog," she scolds. "Lay down. On your back."

Kai obeys, watching her hungrily as she finally straddles him. Her pussy is dripping wet, saliva from his overly enthusiastic mouth soaking her along with her own arousal, and she teases him by running its wet lips against the purpling head of his cock. Her sudden outrage has yet to dwindle. She still so perplexed by Kai's compliant behavior. She knows he likes being dominated by her, but she also knows he hates losing. Whatever this is, it's also a trick, she's sure.

His dick is straining against the cockring, flushed and swollen with blood. He hisses with each teasing stroke, eyes closed and bottom lip captured by white teeth. She has to tap his chest to get his attention.

When his eyes focus on her, she holds out her open palm.

"Shake." It takes a moment for his overly aroused mind to respond, but then he grips her hand. Bonnie takes his tip into her opening. She has to pull away with a warning squeeze of his hand when his hips jerk up. Letting him go, she tries again.

"Shake." This time he does it right, doesn't move when she sinks down on him, a little further this time.

"Speak," she commands and it's like floodgates open.

"Fuck, please Bonnie, fuck," he babbles. She can't tell if he realizes what he's saying or not. "Ride me, baby, you're fucking glorious, your pussy's so hot, just let me -"

The pet name catches her attention, makes something in her protest, and her hand clamps over his mouth. Bonnie can't hear evidence of his crush - this is punishment and purging for them both. There's no room for sentimental almosts.

He licks at her palm, drenching it, which she uses to wet the rest of his length before sliding down fully. He continues to murmur her praises, stuttering a little when her clit presses against the metal cockring and she swivels her hips in a figure eight.

"Yes," Kai moans. "Fuck, Bon, you're so hot." His hands come up and clench sporadically in the air before he puts them at his side. Bonnie can hear the stage floor crying in protest under his scraping fingers.

"Fuck, fuck," his cock must be screaming at him. She rubs a hand over his ear and up over his hair to remove the ridiculous headband. She tosses it somewhere.

Bonnie unclips his leash, folding it like a belt between her hands. Stretching it between them, Bonnie releases the folded end when she flicks her other arm sharply. The leash pops on Kai's chest, leaving an angry red welt. He moans and his hips jerk.

"Yeah, please," he mutters. He sounds breathless and kind of lost. "Hit me, fuck, please, I need yo-"

The witch shoves her free hand in the back of his throat, wetting her hand with the thick, almost slimy saliva by his throat. She smears it on his now-healed chest, then swings the leash against the dampened flesh again.

And again. And again. She loses count of the swings and just to fuck with Kai, she asks him how many she did. Kai's a whimpering mess under her pistoning hips, but to her surprise he answers.

"Eighteen."

Bonnie pets his scruffy cheek and he looks up at her. His eyes are glazed over and he looks high, lost in space. She wonders what it's like wherever he is for him to seem so blissed out, for him to start enjoying being in pain and treated like shit. She grinds down on him, rides him, and his dick pulses behind her navel. She watches where they connect, somewhat fascinated by the way she can see his penis slightly bulging under her skin. Sweat beads on them both.

"Think you've been a good boy, Kai? Think you've earned the privilege to cum?"

She emphasizes her last question with a hard grind on his cock, the head of it rubbing to firmly against her cervix. She bites back her pleased groan at the way her sensitive flesh protests the contact. They were both sick, it seems. Bonnie just can't decide which of them was born that way and which of them was made.

The man beneath her lets loose a sound between a groan and a growl.

"Answer me," she snaps.

"Yes," Kai pants. "Yes, I was good, I did what you wanted, please let me finish, Bonnie!"

The woman pulls off of him and hooks a finger under his collar, leading him to sit up. She can't do this on her own, she needs him to fuck her back, to grind himself out of her system so she never has to see his stupid face or hear his stupid voice ever again.

"Not yet," she murmurs, reaching down to remove the cockring. He grips at his dick almost immediately when it's free, trying to obey her. Bonnie turns her back to him, gets on her knees and Kai's fingers brush her sides, waiting.

"Get me off and you can cum," she informs him and Kai grips at her hips immediately with his free hand. He use the other to guide himself to her passage.

The siphon takes a pause when her labia grazes his fist. She can hear the breaths he takes, trying to gain control over his sensitive flesh. He leans over her, burying his face in her neck, smelling her neck, and she's reminded that for all he can siphon and do magic, he's still a heretic with a bloodthirst. She wonders if he'll bite her. She wonders if she wants him to. He turns his face away, sandpaper chin scraping her shoulder and moving her bra strap. Kai lets himself go and pushes into her the rest of the way, his now unoccupied hand going immediately to her aching clit.

It doesn't take long for either of them to cum. She's on the brink of an orgasm from her power trip and Kai's right there on the cusp with her from being edged. The tidal wave hits them both after a few pumps, Kai's release pumping into her while her whole body seems to electrify. Kai's hand doesn't stop stroking her nub even when he feels her clench up. Bonnie falls onto her forearms, aftershocks thrumming through her. She's unaware of Kai leading her to lie on her side, falling down beside her to spoon. He doesn't pull out.

His palm rests on her clit, not exactly stimulating, but not unarousing. His fingertips dip in the wet mess dripping between her legs, playing with the jism pooling there.

For a moment, Bonnie thinks she knows peace. It's all quiet in her head.

.

.

His neck is snapped with the simple clench of her fist. Bonnie lies there a moment, pondering her necrophilia, having killed him while his spent dick was still flushed and heavy inside her. Her body clenches a last time. She closes her eyes. Breathes the first unburdened breath she's had since he started haunting her.

Bonnie's been exorcised. Recovered. The witch throws Kai's heavy arm off her waist and stands up, his cock falling out of her with a small plop, viscous white fluid creaming trails down her leg. She's disgusting, but she's never felt more pure, more clean. Hale and wholesome again, herself once more. The disease called Malachai has been purged from her system.

 _Bonnie._ Her name means good and beautiful, but she hasn't been, not for a while. It's okay now though. She's has fucked and been fucked into alignment.

The witch cleans up and gets dressed. She doesn't bother with cleaning up, but leaves a change of clothes and some extra blood bags she brought Kai on a table. She's not ever coming back, so she can't be completely heartless, not when he's gone and helped her feel better.

Checking the heretic one more time - he's still dead - Bonnie takes the ascendant in hand and cuts herself on it. The spell flows easily from her mouth, the small size of the prison world and her own modifications to the spell constructing it having changed the requirements for leaving. The tingling sensation of porting fills her and a moment before she would be portal jumped, something sharp and angry latches onto her neck.

Whatever it is, she takes it with her, landing in the isolated area she'd been in when she had entered Kai's little bar. The thing at her neck lets her go and gets replaced by large, burning hands. Bonnie cries out, falling to her knees as her magic is sucked out of her.

Her eyes roll back. The last things she sees is Kai's bare chest, "Malachai" reflecting of a bone-shaped metal tag at his neck, and a vicious grin gleaming bloodied white in the moonlight.

"Thanks for letting me out, Bonster."

.

.

When she comes to, it's because of a disturbing, guzzling sound that tugs at her consciousness. Her head pounds. There are ropes criss-crossed over her body, tying her to a pole. Bonnie's brows furrow, confusion wracking her as she tries to remember what the hell happened to her.

A thud calls her attention and she looks over to where the sound comes from. A wide-eyed corpse is leering at her, the dead woman's face frozen in a scream. Bonnie gasps.

Looking past her, she can see two more lumps that she knows are bodies and standing over them is Kai. He's still bare-chested, but he's got on some khaki pants and shoes now. The leather collar is still buckled around his neck. His head's tilted back, mouth smeared with blood. Horror fills Bonnie, makes her blood run cold.

At her gasp, his veined eyes had flickered over to her and he seems to watch her now. They're in someone's house, probably belonging to the family he just slaughtered, she guesses. He has her tied up to a column that makes up a roof support and when Bonnie tries to use her magic to break free, she finds herself depleted. The effort makes her want to vomit.

He had siphoned her nearly to death and drunk from her to the point of sickness. The trick she had suspected he'd pull has been outright yanked.

"What did you do?" she questions. Kai chuckles, turning to her. His face is normal now and he wipes the blood from his face with one hand, leaving faint red smears on his chin.

"I was hungry. I mean you left me alone to desiccate."

The witch watches him warily as he walks over to her, his gait slow and swaggering. He seems kind of drunk. When Kai gets to her, he buries his face against her neck, where he bit her, and takes a deep breath. A wet organ glides up her neck, stinging the wound. He moans.

"You know, baby," and there it is again, that pet name from before. It makes her spine prickle. She can't tell if it's a bad or good thing. "Bad dogs tend to bite." He emphasizes this by nipping the bite mark he decorated her throat with.

"But I've always been a little bad. What about you though?" He pulls back, and undoes the dog collar around his neck. He spends some time staring at the name tag until Bonnie gets impatient and snaps at him.

"What are you getting at?" she questions. Kai looks at her and chuckles. He slides the collar around her neck instead of answering and starts to buckle it up. Bonnie's heart races. She doesn't like this - a part of her appreciates how the tables have turned. The larger part is apprehensive of what's to come. Kai's always been rather vengeful. The leather on her skin is warm from his flesh and wet with something Bonnie doesn't want to consider.

"Oh, Booon-nie," he sings. "I've always been kind of bad." He flicks the dog tag with his full name on it and grins at the way it flutters.

"But do you think you've been a good girl lately?"

.

.

 _"_ _In nature, there are neither rewards nor punishments; there are consequences."_

 _-Robert Green_


End file.
